


A New Beginning

by WNBlog



Series: I Miss You [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WNBlog/pseuds/WNBlog
Summary: It's time to let go of the past.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Series: I Miss You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078631
Kudos: 12





	A New Beginning

To say Thranduil is difficult to love is certainly an understatement. While he is a good king, ruling with firmness over Mirkwood, relationship-wise he is akin to a baby learning to walk for the first time. Despite being thousands of years old, he has only been in one relationship and it ended tragically. His first marriage was arranged by his father after the latter saw how much time his son was spending at Ivorphen’s home. He loved her so much that her death affected him so deeply that till this day he finds it difficult to look at Legolas in the eyes without seeing her in him. He was certain that he would never remarry after her but how wrong he was.

He met you when he was on a business meeting in Dale. You were a beautiful and kind florist. He had no intention of stopping and buying flowers but the way you smiled at him when you caught him staring enchanted the self-assured and proud king. He ended up buying a bouquet accidentally. The beauty of the flowers and their natural glow reminded him of the flowers he used to give to his first wife when they were courting. During the whole meeting, he was spacing out, lost in the memories he buried deep within himself. Wherever the council of Dale noticed his lack of reaction and were too polite (or scared of his bad temper) to point it out or they were droning out of focus with how boring the meeting was, will forever be a mystery.

After the meeting, Thranduil made up his mind. He goes back to Mirkwood and shocks his guards when he announces he will be back later, for he has to see someone. He takes off to the direction where his beloved wife is resting, the bouquet in his arms. He kneels on one knee in front of the grave of the Queen of Mirkwood. He kisses the bouquet and lays them gently in front of her grave. “Ivorphen, my dear beloved Ivorphen.” He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the chirping birds as the night sets in. “I apologize for neglecting to visit you all this time. While I know this is no excuse, my heart hurt so much whenever I think of you. I have been a bad father to Legolas. I treated him coldly when he needed me the most and failed in my duties as a father. I can never apologise enough for treating him like this to you and Adar. I hope you will accept these flowers as an apology for my lack of sight over what should have truly mattered. These flowers were sold to me by a stall in Dale. The woman (your name), tending to them was as enchanting as the flowers she was selling. She had the most beautiful (your eye colour) eyes I’ve ever seen. Her smile was as warm as the sun. She was very kind and patient with me when I told her I knew nothing of the language of flowers. I wish to ask you for your blessing. I wish to court her. I think I’m ready to start over once more as you asked me to on your death bed. She won’t be able to replace you but I will love her the same way I used to love you. I will treasure her if she gives me a chance. This is farewell for now my Queen. I must depart before the head of the guards sends a search party for me. I promise I’ll try to visit you more from now on. And who knows? If all goes well with (your name) I’ll properly introduce you two to each other.”

That night, Thranduil dreamt of Ivorphen waving at him on a boat while he was on a beach.

He heads back to the little flower stall the next day, hoping to see you there again despite how early it is. He feels giddy like a high schoolboy. He scoffs at the ridiculousness of the excitement and giddiness he is feeling. ‘For my father’s sake, I’m well past the age of being nervous.’

Surprisingly, you were there in all your glory. An ever-present warm smile lighting up your face. Seeing him approaching with a confident stride, icy-blue eyes shining confidently, despite how nervous he is feeling inside at a possible rejection. His mind is loud, shouting at him to be rational about this situation. ‘She might be already spoken for! You will make a fool of yourself!’ ‘She won’t be interested after seeing your scar! You’re fooling yourself into believing you will be able to charm her! You are not young anymore!’

And as he loses his confidence the more he approaches the stall, you grin at him, eyes shining bright with mirth. “Good morning again my King. Were the flowers to your taste?”

He smiles, feeling less tense at your tone. You don’t seem displeased to see him. “I believe the lady did enjoy them.” He doesn’t miss your slight change in facial expression. Your smile falls but you try your best to be professional. ‘Oh well,’ you think, ‘at least he seems less grim than yesterday.’ He looks over the stall, prepares himself to ask if he could invite you over for a stroll before two ragged kids interrupt him. ‘‘Miss (your name), thank you for yesterday. Big brother seems so much better today!’’ Now it’s Thranduil’s smile which becomes tight. ‘Ah? Could it be their brother is a love interest of yours?’

You ruffled their hair and hand them some bread you seem to have saved for lunch. “Here, take that to your brother. This will help him get better soon.” Both thank you and run off to the direction of their house.

Noticing the sudden tension on Thranduil’s shoulders, you clarify. “They are my neighbour’s brothers. He has fallen sick after working too much and is now recuperating. I’m trying to help these boys since they are orphans.”

Thranduil lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. He still has a chance it seems. The instant disappearing tension leaving his shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by you. Thranduil straightens his posture before giving you his best smile. One that backs in the day used to make many elleths swoon, he muses quietly with an inner smirk. “It seems like you gave away your lunch for a noble cause. I would hate for such an action to go unrewarded. Coincidentally I was on my way to get lunch. Would you do me the honour of recommending me the best place to have lunch so that I can take this beautiful woman in front of me to what I believe your people call a date?”

You hum slightly, pretending to give some thought to the offer even though you are jumping around in joy in your inner world. “Well, when asked like this, it’s hard to refuse. Besides, it’s time for lunch anyway. Come, oh mighty King Thranduil, I’ll make you taste one of the best broths of Dale.”

Thranduil follows after the woman, smiling brightly at the prospect of a bright new beginning.

Somewhere in a field full of blooming sparkling flowers, Ivorphen watches as Thranduil listens intently to you as you tell him one of your funny adventures all around Middle-Earth. His fond smile makes Ivorphen grin. Indeed, Thranduil looks his best when he is genuinely smiling.


End file.
